


Hold Me

by BrandonJT



Series: Vintage Vignettes [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, finally i get a fic done for this goddamn thing, i miss them so much, i rewatched season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: So, it was gonna be their first time together, no big deal. Okay, maybe it was the biggest deal ever. Alright, maybe she was overreacting. Just a little bit.





	Hold Me

So, it was gonna be their first time together, no big deal. Okay, maybe it was the biggest deal ever. Alright, maybe she was overreacting. Just a little bit.  
  
"Angie, darling? Are you sure you want to do this?" Peggy asked in a soft, sweet voice that made Angie melt. They were on their bed, in the middle of making out. The two had been going steady for half a year now, which the Italian woman commemorated by cooking her girlfriend a delicious dinner, complimented by a red wine selected by Mr. Fancy and candles that Howard had imported. The playboy assured her that they put women in the mood every time, a comment which she rolled her eyes at but secretly hoped was true. Given how her gal was leaning over her, on the verge of slipping off her dress, she figured it was.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" the younger woman inquired with a smile. She had put on the most expensive thing she owned, a crimson red strap dress, and set the evening to romantic music. Angie didn't know how much more obvious about her intentions she could get. It certainly didn't hurt to have Peggy remind her how romantic she could be. The spy got her a bracelet owned by Bette Davis, courtesy of Howard's connections. She had never wanted her girlfriend more.  
  
"Well, I just...am I your first?" the agent questioned awkwardly. Angie couldn't help but giggle at that, until she realized that the other woman was being serious.  
  
"English, I'm older and less innocent than I look." the aspiring actress assured her. The Englishwoman slowly nodded and moved her hand up her girlfriend's side before stopping abruptly once more.  
  
"You know, we have only been dating for six months." Peggy reminded her. The younger woman raised her eyebrows and sat up, concern evident on her face.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Angie replied, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Her partner's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned pink at the inquiry.  
  
"No, I do want to do this! I just..." the older woman sighed. "I don't want to disappoint you. You're special, Angie. I want to get this right. I suppose, as silly as it sounds, I want our first time together to be perfect." she explained.  
  
"Oh, English, honey...I'm nervous too. Never been more nervous in my life, actually." the Brooklynite admitted with a smile, gently caressing her girlfriend's cheek. "It's probably gonna be a little awkward at first, and I'll be a nervous wreck, but it's gonna be perfect. You know why? Because it'll be with you. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time. So don't worry about disappointin' me." the brunette whispered.  
  
"Alright, darling. I won't." her girlfriend responded, clearly comforted by Angie's little speech. Hey, you couldn't be an actress without the ability to appeal to people's emotions.  
  
"Now...who wants dessert?" Angie asked in her sultriest voice, laying back on the bed and slipping one strap off her shoulder. Peggy grinned and leaned in to kiss her some more.  
  
It was a big deal. She couldn't be happier about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from "Hold Me" by Peggy Lee. I love Cartinelli.


End file.
